underthedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Wasser steigt
Das Wasser steigt ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Unter den Bewohnern von Chester's Mill verbreitet sich eine Meningitis-Infektion und droht schon bald schon sämtliche medizinischen Vorräte aufzubrauchen. Unterdessen sucht Julia nach Antworten auf die Frage nach dem plötzlichen Verschwinden ihres Ehemanns Peter. Handlung Julia inspiziert aufs neue die Karte, die sie aus Barbies Rucksack hat mitgehen lassen. Sie versteckt die Karte vor ihm und klagt über Kopfschmerzen. Die Tabletten sind ihr ausgegangen und Barbie erwähnt nebenbei die Apotheke der Stadt. Skeptisch greift sie seinen Kommentar auf und fragt, wie es kommt, dass er sich so gut in Chester's Mill auskennt, obwohl er nur auf der Durchreise ist. Die Bevölkerung wird langsam unruhig, da schon einige Tage ohne sichtbare Fortschritte zu ihrer Befreiung vergangen sind. Der Pastor der Gemeinde, Lester Coggins, stachelt die Menschen zusätzlich an, doch Linda und Big Jim können sie beruhigen, bevor die Situation eskaliert. Im Anschluss wird Linda schwindelig und muss von Big Jim gestützt werden. Junior bringt Angie Kleidung zum Wechseln und präsentiert ihr ein Kleid, dass sie auf ihrer erster gemeinsamen Tanzveranstaltung getragen hat. Junior freut sich, dass sich Angies Stimmung zu normalisieren scheint, doch als er ihr den Rücken zukehrt, holt sie die Schere hervor und will auf ihn einstechen. Da Junior um einiges kräftiger ist, gelingt es ihm, Angies Angriff abzuwehren, er verletzt sich dabei jedoch die Hand. Über ihr unberechenbares Verhalten enttäuscht, kettet er Angie fester an das Bett. Sie fleht ihn an, endlich gehen zu dürfen, doch Junior ist erst dann bereit, Angie frei zu lassen, wenn sie zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückgefunden hat. Anders als Julia Barbie sagte, fährt sie nicht zur Radiostation, sondern zu der Markierung PB auf der Karte. Sie kommt vor einem Wohnwagen an und findet dort zu ihrer Überraschung das Auto ihres Mannes. Von einem Nachbarn erfährt sie, dass das Auto Phil Bushey gehört, was die Buchstaben PB auf der Karte erklärt. Wütend beginnt sie an Phils Wohnwagen zu klopfen, um zu erfahren, was er mit Peters Auto zu schaffen hat. Phil öffnet ihr und bricht vor ihren Augen zusammen. Alice und Carolyn bringen Norrie und Joe ins Krankenhaus, um sie wegen deren Krampfanfälle untersuchen zu lassen. Alice ist zwar Psychiaterin, erklärt sich aber bereit, im Krankenhaus wegen des Ärztemangels auszuhelfen. Joe trifft auf Junior und fragt, ob dieser weiß, wo Angie steckt, da Joe seine Schwester schon seit einigen Tagen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Junior erwidert nur, Angie kürzlich gesehen zu haben. Durch die kurze Kette hat Angie weniger Bewegungsfreiraum, entdeckt über ihrem Bett aber einen Lüftungsschacht und versucht, näher an ihn heran zu kommen, um Hilfe zu rufen. Als sie sich an einem Rohr festhält, gibt jenes nach und sie schlägt sich den Kopf auf dem Boden an, als sie vom Bett stürzt. Sie bleibt bewusstlos liegen und bemerkt nicht, dass aus dem gebrochenen Rohr jede Menge Wasser hervorsprudelt. Alice wird von Big Jim um Hilfe gebeten, da mittlerweile Dutzende von Menschen mit den gleichen Symptomen eingeliefert worden sind. Im Krankenhaus treffen auch Barbie und Julia aufeinander. Julia sagt, dass sie Barbies Freund Phil hergebracht hat und will wissen, woher die Männer sich kennen. Sie zeigt ihm die Karte, doch Barbie blockt ab und geht davon, während Julias Kopfschmerzen schlimmer werden. Auch Linda wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und findet sich im Bett neben Mrs. Moore wieder, ihrer Lehrerin aus der dritten Klasse. Alice vermutet, dass es sich bei der Krankheit um Meningitis handelt. Da sie selbst und ihre Familie geimpft sind, zeigen sie keine Anzeichen der Krankheit. Für die Erkrankten benötigen sie jede Menge Antibiotika, doch der Vorrat des Krankenhauses ist schon erheblich geschrumpft. Big Jim erklärt sich bereit, zur Apotheke zu fahren, doch bevor er geht, gibt er Junior sein Gewehr, damit der dafür Sorge trägt, dass keiner der Kranken das Gebäude verlässt, damit sich die Meningitis nicht noch weiter ausbreitet. Angie kommt wieder zu sich und bemerkt, wie hoch das Wasser schon steht. In Panik ruft sie nach Hilfe, aber niemand kann sie hören. Carolyn macht sich Sorgen wegen Alices Diabetes, da ihr Vorrat an Insulin langsam schwindet. Währenddessen geht es Linda sichtlich schlechter. Es ist nur noch eine Dosis von dem Antibiotikum übrig, die Alice schließlich an Linda gibt, da Mrs. Moore freiwillig darauf verzichtet. Julia konfrontiert Phil, doch jener halluziniert und ist nicht im Stande, Julias Fragen zu beantworten. In seiner Wahnvorstellung glaubt er, er spräche mit Peter und sagt, er schaffe es heute nicht zu der Hütte. Julia will daraufhin das Krankenhaus verlassen, doch Junior hält sie auf. Als sie ihm sagt, dass sie eine Hütte suchen muss, fragt Junior, ob sie die gleiche Hütte meint, zu der er vor einigen Tagen Barbie gefolgt ist. Er sagt ihr, wo sich diese befindet. Da sie das Krankenhaus nicht durch den Hauptausgang verlassen kann, geht sie in Peters Büro und nimmt dessen Chipkarte, um das Gebäude durch den Ausgang für Angestellte zu verlassen. Barbie und Big Jim kommen in der Apotheke an und finden diese vollständig geplündert vor. Big Jim vermutet, dass der Pastor die Medikamente an sich genommen hat. Die Männer machen sich daraufhin sofort auf den Weg zu Coggings Grundstück. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Big Jim mit seiner Annahme richtig lag. Der Pastor ist gerade dabei, die Medikamente zu verbrennen, da er denkt, dass es Gottes Wille ist, dass diese Krankheit ausgebrochen ist. Barbie und Big Jim nehmen ihm sämtliche Arzneimittel ab und fahren zurück zum Krankenhaus. Linda geht es sichtlich besser und sie kommt wieder zu sich. Mrs. Moore lobt Lindas Selbstsicherheit und Zielstrebigkeit. Dann versagt ihr Herz. In der Hütte angekommen, beginnt Julia im Chaos nach Hinweisen auf Peter zu suchen. Schließlich findet sie ein Dokument und bricht kurz darauf zusammen. Die Menschenmenge im Krankenhaus wird unruhig und will sich an Junior vorbeidrängen, doch der gibt einen Schuss in die Decke ab. Linda kommt hinzu und Junior bemerkt, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg ist, die Leute zu beruhigen. Stattdessen senkt er die Waffe wieder und spricht mit den Leuten. Er bittet sie, Einsicht zum Wohl der gesamten Bevölkerung von Chester's Mill zu zeigen. Anschließend legt er sein Gewehr ab und lässt die Eingangstür unbewacht zurück. Nach kurzem Zögern kehrt wieder Ruhe ein. Die Leute verstehen, dass Junior Recht hat und sie warten sollten, bis die Gefahr gebannt ist. Big Jim und Barbie kehren zurück und Junior sagt ihnen, dass es keine Probleme gab. Barbie spricht schließlich mit Phil und will erfahren, was dieser Julia erzählt hat. Phil kann sich an nicht viel erinnern, doch er ist sich sicher, dass Peter Julia nichts mehr verraten kann, da jener die Stadt mit Sicherheit verlassen hat. Als Barbie fragt, warum Phil sich da so sicher ist, sagt dieser ihm, dass Peter ihn vor nicht all zu langer Zeit gefragt hat, ob er wüsste, wie man einen Auftragskiller erreicht. Außerdem hat Peter verzweifelt versucht an Bargeld zu kommen und Phil sein Auto verkauft. Phil meint, dass Peter geplant hat, zu fliehen. Norrie und Joe versuchen, noch einmal einen Anfall hervorzurufen, indem sie sich an den Händen fassen. Sie wollen die ganze Sache filmen, damit sie sehen, was mit ihnen währenddessen passiert. Sie können einen Anfall auslösen und sehen sich das Video an, dass sie krampfend auf dem Boden zeigt. Dann beugt sich Joe hoch, hält den Finger an die Lippen, sieht in die Kamera und verdeutlicht, dass sie schweigen sollen. Barbie fragt Junior nach Julia, der ihr sagt, dass sie sich nach einer Hütte erkundigt hat. Widerwillig gibt Junior Barbie die Schlüssel zu seinem Auto, damit Barbie zu ihr fahren und sie retten kann, da sie ohne das Antibiotikum sterben wird. Linda schwärmt Big Jim von Juniors Heldentat vor. Stolz auf seinen Sohn fragt Jim ihn, ob jener schon einmal darüber nachgedacht hat, bei der Polizei zu arbeiten. Junior schwebt durch das Lob seines Vaters auf Wolke sieben. Julia wacht im Krankenhaus auf und fragt Barbie, ob der sie gerettet hat. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie herausgefunden hat, dass sie und Peter pleite sind, da Peter sämtliche Konten leer geräumt und das Haus verpfändet hat. Julia verlangt zu erfahren, in was Peter hineingeraten ist. Barbie macht reinen Tisch und verrät ihr, dass er, seitdem er das Militär verlassen hat, bei einem Buchmacher arbeitet und sich darum kümmert, die Schulden einzutreiben. Julia ist sich recht sicher, dass ihr Mann nie ein Spielproblem hatte, doch Peter spielt ihr Peters letzte Nachricht auf seiner Voicemail ab. Auf Julias Frage, wo Peter sich jetzt befindet, sagt Barbie ihr, dass er wahrscheinlich aus der Stadt geflohen ist. Barbie entschuldigt sich, doch Julia ist verletzt und erwartet, dass er ihr Haus verlassen hat, wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkehrt. Joe lädt Norrie und ihr Mütter ein, bei ihm zu Hause zu wohnen, und sie willigen ein. Bevor sie gehen, will Carolyn Insulin für Alice mitnehmen, doch Alice ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr lange gefangen sein werden und ihr Vorrat bis dahin reicht. Linda wird aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und Junior erklärt sich breit, sie zurück in ihr Büro zu bringen. Dort angekommen, versucht er Lindas Schuldgefühle wegen Mrs. Moore zu mildern. Er ist überzeugt, dass die Lehrerin Linda gerettet hat, da sie genau weiß, dass Linda der Hoffnungsträger der Stadt ist. Linda gibt das Kompliment zurück und reicht ihm eine Polizeimarke. Big Jim kommt nach Hause, wo Coggins auf ihn wartet und erklärt, dass er mit der ganzen Propan-Sache nichts mehr zu tun haben will. Im Haus hört Big Jim Geräusche, die aus dem Bunker zu kommen scheinen. Er geht hinunter und entdeckt dort Angie. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1